Silver to White
by Maverick7481
Summary: A young man from a legendary clan of warrior monks dedicated to destroying the Grim tries to go to Beacon, and unintentionally becomes the personal servant of a certain Snow Princess. OCxWeiss


**Hey you guys, Ive just gotten on the bandwagon for the awesome anime RWBY made by Rooster Teeth and I absolutely love it!**

**I love it so much, that I thunk up an OC story just for it.**

* * *

_Maybe I could have been a normal human once, maybe I could have lived a normal life away from the violence and bloodshed, If only I wasn't born from the war of light and dark. The Sinclaire warrior monk clan, the clan I have belonged to since birth, has been the tip of the spear in the war against the creatures of Grim for many generations, all of us devoted our lives to eradicating the Grim from our world, purging the darkness away in the process. We have become famous for our warriors and for our masterful and unique weapon crafting skills. All my life, Ive grown up in the seclusion of the mountains with my clan, honing my abilities and seeking my enlightenment. I never knew much about the people outside those high mountains. All I knew about them, is that my sacred duty as a member of the Sinclaire Clan was to protect and serve them from any harm.  
_

_ This is the code we have all lived by for centuries, always putting others above yourself and sacrificing your own possessions so that others may have them. We are but tools for the common man's safety, instruments of justice and cleansing flames in the black abyss of Grim. Our duty and honor drives us, and though we may fall in battle our cause never ends while the dark festers. _

_In an alliance with the Hunter training school known as Beacon Academy, the Head Priest of the Sinclaire Clan has sent one of us to attend the school in order to further our comradeship. No Sinclaire Monk has ever been to Beacon, until now that is..._

_My name is Severn Sinclaire, and even if I have to walk through the shadow of the Valley of death, I am going to be a Hunter.  
_

* * *

I truly couldn't believe my eyes, no one could have expected this city to be so huge! Buildings bigger then the tallest trees on the mountain covered the skyline, great roads carved through the ground, and bright flashing lights adorned every shop in sight. I ran a hand through my short, black hair and sighed.

Needless to say, I was completely lost. The Academy officials had provided me with a gathering place to go to, but they might as well have given me a bucket of water and told me to make fire with it. I couldn't make heads or tails of this city no matter how they explained it.

I hefted my bag over my shoulder and started walking. I choose to wear my black leather jacket with silver trim, my dark grey shirt with a design of a silver Beowolf head with its mouth bound in a noose partially covered by a bandolier-style pouch strap going across my chest, modern dark blue jeans, and black combat boots. When I walked, my jacket uncovered the handles of twin heavy pistols right above my hips. My apparel seemed to be appropriate, as I didn't attract any stares from any pedestrians walking alongside me.

I was beginning to get impatient, I needed to find where the Beacon ships were so I could get aboard. I took the opportunity to offer a short prayer to the Gods for guidance.

_O Kings and Queens of the Everlasting Light, I call upon thee as but a humble servant asking for thy guidance. Bestow upon to this lost soul direction, and deliver me safely from evil. Blessed forever shall thy be, and may thy name be always in the glory of the Light._

"Stop, thief!" A woman's voice said from behind me, and I turned to see a masked man charging through the crowd with a woman's handbag in his grasp. "He stole my purse!"

I dropped my bag and drove an open palm into the thief's stomach, feeling his ribs bend upon impact and stopping him dead in his tracks. Before he could recover, I knocked him down to the concrete with a swift punch. The thief coughed up a little blood, but otherwise seemed moderately unharmed. I bent down and took the purse from the thief's hand, holding it out to the woman who had just caught up. She was in her late-twenties and had light brown long hair. She wore a pink sweater and a long black skirt that went halfway to her knees. Her green eyes were behind a pair of thick round glasses.

"My purse! Oh thank you, I wasn't sure I could have caught him." She said graciously, taking the purse from my outstretched hand.

"It's no problem ma'am." I said casually, "It was my civic duty afterall."

She smiled warmly, "Well if there's anything I can do for you in return, I'd be happy to."

I smiled back, the Gods had answered my prayer with this woman. "Actually, do you know where the ships for Beacon are? I'm afraid I'm quite lost and I really need to be there soon."

"Oh of course!" She said happily, "I would be more then happy to drive you there."

"Oh I would appreciate that," I said as I picked my bag back up. "As long as I'm not intruding?"

The woman shook her head, "Its no problem, its the least I can do for you."

I smiled at that, "Then I'll be in your care for the time being."

The woman smiled back, "Well my car is this way, Mr...?"

"Sinclaire, my name is Severn Sinclaire." I said in a short introduction.

"Well Mr. Sinclaire, its an honor to meet you." The woman said, "I'm Elise Megumi."

I nodded, "I appreciate you helping me, you have my thanks."

"And vise versa, now lets get you to the airships. You don't want to be late yes?"

I grinned, "No ma'am."

* * *

**Ten minutes later  
**

* * *

I exited the car and retrieved my bag from the back, Mrs. Megumi also got out and looked over the airship yard.

"Thanks again ma'am, I couldn't have done it without you." I said for the umpteenth time.

"Its no issue Severn, a monk from the Sinclaire Clan should make a good first impression don't you think?" She said with a smile. "I didn't think Id drop off two kids to Beacon though."

I walked to the front of the car, "Your child is attending Beacon?"

She nodded, "My daughter Veronica, I was coming home from dropping her off when I met you. I hope you two meet, hopefully you can be friends."

"I'll certainly keep an eye out for her." I assured.

Mrs. Megumi smiled, "You should get going Severn, I'm sure that takeoff is soon."

The airships started their engines right on cue, and after a hasty goodbye to Mrs. Megumi, I sprinted the rest of the way and ducked into one of the ships just in the nick of time, the door closing right as I got inside. I breathed a sigh of relief and turned around...

Right into a white haired girl, knocking her to the ground. She had pure white hair tied in an off-center ponytail, light blue eyes, and was wearing a white bolero jacket over a similarly colored thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace making up the neckline of the dress, the inside of the bolero is red and the sleeves turn blue as they get closer to her wrists. Most noticeably, a rapier was strapped to her side.

She glared at me with the worst death stare I have ever seen in my entire life from her place on the floor. "Watch where you're going, you klutz!"

I blinked in surprise at her sudden outburst, then offered my hand to her. "I'm sorry, Miss. You aren't hurt are you?"

She brushed my hand away with a delicate, but powerful sweep. "I'm fine, but what are YOU doing here? This is a personal airship belonging to the Schnee Dust Company you know. You can get in a ton of trouble by just touching this ship, let alone sneaking onto it and bowling over the heiress to the entire company. Are you one of the servants?"

My mouth dropped open, "A personal...airship? Why would someone need an entire airship to themselves?" I asked, quite impressed.

The girl narrowed her pale blue eyes, "Because I can afford it through the Schnee Company, haven't you been paying any attention!?"

I winced when she yelled, I wasn't used to people being so loud. "So this ship isn't bound for Beacon?" I asked in despair, "Oh may the gods blind me in my next life for my stupidity!" I said out loud as I ran a hand through my hair.

The girl looked at me quizzically, as if she didn't know as to why I was upset. "Who...are you? What do you want?"

I looked up at her, my piercing green eyes meeting her icy pale blue. "I'm Severn Sinclaire. I'm a warrior monk from the Sinclaire Clan, sent here by my Head Priest to become a Hunter at Beacon Academy."

The girl blinked, "A Sinclaire warrior monk? At Beacon?"

I nodded, not saying anything.

She crossed her arms, "That doesn't fix the fact that you broke into a Schnee Company airship and battered me."

I sighed, "I'm very sorry, Miss. I'm willing to do anything to make it up to you."

She sniffed, "What could you possibly offer me as payment for such a gross breech of security?"

I stood silent for a moment, then I suddenly fell to one knee and bowed my head to the girl. She took a step back in surprise.

"I will accept any punishment you give me for any damages I have caused." I said quickly with my head still bowed. I had violated this girl's privacy, and as a man of the Sinclaire Clan, I would bear any punishment.

I waited a long time for the girl to say something, then I felt a slight breeze against my face.

"Raise your head, monk." The girl said.

I obeyed, and when I looked up I saw that the girl had extended her hand to my face, palm down. I looked up to her face, and she just gave me a cold look that I am thinking is her normal look.

"I've decided to make you my personal servant so you can pay for your actions." She angled her hand down slightly. "Kiss it and stand up."

I hesitated slightly, before taking the girl's hand in mine. Her skin was so delicate and smooth to the touch. I slowly brought my lips to her hand and gently kissing it. The girl seemed satisfied with that, so I stood back up and watched as she pulled a white handkerchief from inside her jacket and wiped the hand I kissed off.

"My name is Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company." The girl said coolly, looking me in the eyes. "From today on, I am your Master. My order is absolute, understand?"

I nodded, "Yes Miss, I understand."

Oh by the Gods, what have I gotten myself into?

* * *

**Ok! That felt like a good first chapter, I hope you guys liked it!  
**


End file.
